greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Disarm
Disarm is the eleventh episode and mid-season premiere of the seventh season and the 137th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary News of the incoming mass causalities after a gunman opens fire at a local college hits the staff hard when they must spring into action, even while their own wounds are still fresh; and Arizona does not receive a warm welcome home at the hospital. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 7x11MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 7x11CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 7x11AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 7x11MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 7x11RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 7x11CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 7x11MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 7x11LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 7x11OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 7x11ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 7x11TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 7x11AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 7x11JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 7x11DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 7x11HenryBurton.png|Henry Burton 7x11RobertStark.png|Robert Stark 7x11MartyHancock.png|Marty Hancock 7x11MrsSwork.png|Mrs. Swork 7x11MrsSturgeon.png|Mrs. Sturgeon 7x11ParamedicJill.png|Paramedic Jill (center) 7x11ParamedicRay.png|Paramedic Ray 7x11ParamedicBrett.png|Paramedic Brett 7x11ParamedicGrace.png|Paramedic Grace 7x11ChuckFowler.png|Chuck Fowler 7x11MichaelFazioli.png|Michael Fazioli 7x11SurgeonDave.png|Surgeon Dave (left) 7x11Student.png|Student 7x11Cop.png|Cop 7x11NurseRuth.png|Nurse Ruth 7x11ScrubNurse.png|Scrub Nurse 7x11Reporter.png|Reporter 7x11Passerby.png|Passerby 7x11JusticeofPeace.png|Justice of Peace Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Scott Foley as Henry Burton *Peter MacNicol as Dr. Robert Stark *Tom Irwin as Marty Hancock *Susan Ruttan as Mrs. Swork *Paula Newsome as Mrs. Sturgeon Co-Starring *Brooke Blanchard as Paramedic Jill *Ray Ford as Paramedic Ray *Brett Glazer as Paramedic Brett *Grace Rowe as Paramedic Grace *Benjamin Scott Perry as Chuck Fowler *Jonathan Dane as Michael Fazioli *Tony Casale as Surgeon Dave *Natalie Smyka as Student *Melvin Abston as Cop *Teresa Huang as Nurse *Joyce Brew as Scrub Nurse *Darren Dupree Washington as Reporter *Brian Ames as Passerby *Darryl Sivad as Justice of Peace Uncredited *Carly Jordan Pancher as Worried/Bored Sister *Rachel Zake as College Student *Stacey Danger as Student *David Hung Ho Kim as Student #2 *Matthew Alan Brady as College Student #2 *Chevonne Hughes as Bloodied Crying Student *Ray Singh as Nurse Howard Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right *This episode's title originated from the song Disarm, originally sung by The Smashing Pumpkins. *This episode scored 11.64 million viewers. *In this episode, Dr. Bailey and Dr. Karev work on a patient named Charles. Since this episode is meant to mirror the events of Sanctuary, it's possible that the patient was named this on purpose to reflect the death of Charles Percy, who Dr. Bailey tried to save in the shooting at the hospital months prior. Dr. Bailey even yells, "Don't die, Charles!". *With Private Practice appearances included, this episode is Eric Dane's 100th appearance as Dr. Mark Sloan. Gallery Episode Stills 7x11-13.jpg 7x11-12.jpg 7x11-11.jpg 7x11-10.jpg 7x11-9.png 7x11-8.png 7x11-7.png 7x11-6.png 7x11-5.png 7x11-4.png 7x11-3.png 7x11-2.png 7x11-1.png Disarm.jpg 7x11-14.jpg 7x11-15.jpg Quotes :Arizona: I am so deeply, deeply, deeply sorry for hurting you so much. I am so sorry because I'm so in love with you, and I will spend the rest of my life telling you that. I'll apologize to you every day if that's what you need, but, please, please don't walk away again. I came across the world to be with you. I love you. Please. :Callie: You had to fly across the world to get to me Arizona because you flew a whole world away without ever looking back. You just left. And this might be news to you. No, I think it kinda is, but you're not the only one in this relationship. There are two of us, and you came back today but I didn't. ---- :Cristina: Do you wanna get a drink? :Meredith: Yeah, I do. I mean, not a real drink actually, because I'm trying to get pregnant and supposedly alcohol will make my baby have three heads and sixteen toes. :Cristina: Umm, wanna get some crack cocaine? ---- :Jackson: (to Mrs. Swork) Excuse me, ma'am has anyone talked to you about your son? :Mrs. Swork: The police questioned me for hours, as if I should've known something. They found a suicide note in his jeans and I didn't know anything. My whole life, everything I ever knew is a lie. … (sniffles) He's my baby. All I want to know is if he's alive. Is that terrible? All these people that he hurt … Does that make me a terrible person? :Jackson: You son was shot in the chest. Dr. Altman who is a very good heart surgeon, is doing everything she can. She's still in surgery, which means he's still alive. And she'll come find you as soon as she's out. Okay? :Mrs. Swork: Okay. Thank you. ---- :Bailey: (to God as her patient flatlines) You bastard, you better send this boy back, right now! (they shock him again and get a heart beat) Sorry about the bastard thing. ---- :Stark: Chief Webber, did you really approve of Robbins storming my O.R, stealing my patient, humilating me publicaly? :Webber: There are plenty patients to go around, Dr. Stark. Jump in and find one. :Stark: I will not, what I will do is go back to my patient, in my O.R... :Richard: Go be a damn doctor! People are dying, now go save a life. Right now! ---- :Stark: I'm more concerned about her life than her leg. I'm sure her parents will be, too. :Alex: Look, this kid is fifteen. You can save this leg. You can't just cut it off. :Stark: What I can't do is spend more time agruing with you. Would you maintain pressure there? Prep the damn leg, Karev. (goes to get the bone saw) :Alex: (looks up to the gallery at Arizona) Freakin' do something. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S7 Episodes